Go Go Power Rangers Issue 6
Go Go Power Rangers #6 is the sixth issue of the Go Go Power Rangers comic by Boom! Studios that focuses on the daily lives of the Power Rangers. Synopsis Rita's continued manipulations begin to succeed in turning the Rangers against Zordon. Plot The book opens a little over 10,000 years ago during Rita's conquest of the universe. Readers see her inner thoughts as she expresses boredom of the repeating pattern of her routine: conquest and tributes followed by pleas of mercy from the denizens of the planets she has claimed. This happens on Wagnoria, Regda II and Tarmac III: all the planets offer their food, livestock, finest clothing materials and treasures such as gold and jewels. But on Rita's conquest and rule of the planet Myrgo, two of its denizens do something unexpected, they offer to hand over their infant son in exchange for their lives to be spared. Rita inquires annoyingly what she would want with a child when offered, with the mother and father trying to make excuses. The father mentions that Myrgons mature to adulthood quickly and the mother claims that her child is smart and strong. She tries to prove this to her empress by telling her baby to do a trick with some berries, but it is very clear the baby is ordinary as he simply throws them at his mother. Rita is agitated and the frightened parents try to apologize for deceiving her, with the mother admitting that the child is simple like his father. But they continue to beg for their lives and offer the child as that is all they have. Rita asks if they really wish to surrender their own child in exchange to live. Both parents say they would. In a rare and small moment of morality, Rita is disgusted by this act of selfishness, she orders her Putties to take the parents away to be executed. The parents beg for mercy and forgiveness as they are dragged away. Rita then tends to the baby. "Well, you're a Squatt little thing aren't you...I suppose we're stuck together now?" Back in the present, 16 days after Arrival Day (2 weeks and 1 day), Jason is acting awkwardly around Trini at school after "Matt" told him about her crush on him. He is silently rehearsing a speech to ask Trini if the rumor about her having a crush on him is true, but he is too nervous to talk to her and just reminds her that training practice is at 7pm. Upon realizing he spazzed out, Jason berates himself as an idiot as he walks off. At the gymnasium, Kimberly is wondering about Zack's secret admirer for the homecoming dance and the two debate a list of "suspects". Olivia Dylan already has a date, Marleau is shallow and only dates seniors and her cronies aren't intelligent enough to write such a cryptic riddle in the note. Amy Boyle and Gina are also eliminated as possible candidates. Billy analyzes the note and realizes it is a cihper that spells out the girl's first name with the descriptive words: V'ital, '''I'nsignificant, 'O'rdinary, 'L'onely, 'E'ccentric, 'T'ypical. The secret admirer is Violet Arias, one of Billy's classmates. She is a shy girl, but has trouble socializing in school, though Billy says she is a great at calculus to the point she doesn't even need to show her work. Zack is flattered she likes him and thinks about talking to her, but admits it was more fun when the identity of the date was a mystery. At the cafeteria, Bulk and Skull are on the "campaign trail" to get five more signatures to be on the nomination ballot for homecoming king. As an added incentive, Skull says that those that sign get a free (copyright violating) Power Rangers T-shirt. Enthralled at the prospect of getting free Power Rangers stuff, the students become a frenzied mob and cheer. Marleau and her pair of fashion zombies see this and are displeased, with Marleau saying she did try to warn Farkas Bulkmeier to drop out and now he will pay for it. Later at night, "Matt" is spending time with Matt's family at a , with Matt's family noting how strange he is acting as usually Matt hates popcorn and hanging out with his family. The moment is interrupted by Goldar and a squad of Putties attacking the drive-in. Zordon orders Alpha to contact the Rangers and they all morph and head over...except for Billy. Billy ignores his Communicator and is at Promethea for his interview, speaking to Amanda. She notes that Mr. Cranston's grades and achievements are exceptional and asks him what makes him think he is a good candidate to work with this prestigious tech company. Billy stands and says he has to go, much to Amanda's shock. She thinks he is just nervous and tries to comfort him, saying that some who are interviewed get so nervous that they vomit. Billy admits that he is afraid but also uncertain. He mentions how his friends are always able to act and just do things, but he has to overthink it and factor every variable...except himself. He doesn't know his purpose in life and hopes that Promethea can give him one. Amanda appreciates Billy's candor and honesty and the staff of Promethea will determine his eligibility at a later time. At the drive-in, "Matt" is escorting Matt's little sister Kira to safety and then tells her to run when Putties come to attack them. "Matt" changes his face slightly to show that he is the Infiltrator Putty and orders his comrades to turn away and help Goldar. The Putties leave and Zack sees this, getting suspicious. He asks "Matt" if he is okay, with the imposter joking that the Black Ranger must have scared them off and thanking him. The Rangers surround Goldar, but things turn into a tense hostage situation when Billy teleports in and Goldar grabs him due to Alpha 5's error of teleporting the Blue Ranger too close to Goldar. Goldar is prepared to release him, provided the Rangers drop their weapons and surrender, otherwise he will slice the Blue Ranger's head off with his sword. Before things get worse, a red mini-van rams into Goldar and frees Billy. The van is driven by "Matt", who apologizes to Goldar under his breath. Goldar retreats and the Rangers head to the Command Center. Jason berates Billy for being absent, who defends being late on the account of doing something important and he has a right to privacy, saying he is sorry. Alpha apologizes to Billy for his mistake, but Jason feels that this isn't the point. People could have been hurt and if they needed to form the Megazord, they couldn't. Trini points out that the reason the teleport together as a team is to prevent any of them from being hurt by covering each other from oncoming attacks. Tensions get higher as Kimberly reminds all of them that Matt and his family almost got killed due to their sloppy teamwork. Trini and Jason argue that Matt can take care of himself, but Kimberly wonders if they are willing to bet the same thing if it was their families or friends. Kimberly is now concerned that everybody they care about will have a target on their backs for as long as they are Power Rangers. Zordon sympathizes with Kimberly, but says that secrecy of their identities is vital to the safety of their loved ones and mentions that Rita's malice goes far beyond simply hurting or killing those they love as she will use them against the Power Rangers. On the Moon, Squatt and Baboo enter the real Matt's cell and offer him food. Matt kicks the tray away and refuses to eat, but it is revealed this was part of his plan as a fork which was flung from the tray lands near his foot. Squatt and Baboo are annoyed at the behavior of their captor and state they are beginning to really dislike humans. At the Youth Center, the gang hear "Matt"'s story of how he saved the Power Rangers. Kimberly finds this act very brave but jokingly says if he ever does something that stupid again she is breaking up with him. Billy thinks it is great he saved the Blue Ranger's life, with "Matt" saying that maybe the Rangers will make him an honorary Power Ranger. Rita contacts "Matt" telepathically and he excuses himself from the group for a second to talk to her. Rita berates her Infiltrator for seemingly being treasonous by attacking Goldar, but he explains that one of the Power Rangers was getting suspicious of him and he did it to win back their trust. He admits while Goldar could have killed the Blue Ranger right where he stood, the Infiltrator can get all five of them eliminated by playing the long game, tricking and manipulating them. Rita is worried his time spent with them is affecting his loyalty and reminds him of what he is and whom he serves. The Infiltrator agrees and reassures her victory shall be thiers and then gets back to work posing at Matt. At the high school stadium, the Angel Grove Tigers are battling Stone Canyon in a home game as Zack and Trini watch from the bleachers. "Matt" makes a pass and the Tigers score a touchdown. Zack talks about how Matt is acting weird and tells Trini about what he saw earlier with the Putties obeying him. Zack also has taken notice of his body language, words Matt never used before and his gaps in memory. Trini asks if they should tell Kimberly, but Zack says they should make sure before telling her. While they are talking, "Matt" is acting more aggressive in the game and knocks away one of the Stone Canyon players, then scores another touchdown. After the game, Bulk and Skull try to score dates for the homecoming dance and one of the girls named Hailey finally agrees and will bring a friend. But Hailey has conditions, a nice dinner, a corsage, and that both of them be chivalrous for once. She adds that she and her friend Tasha will only dance with them once and no other "extracurricular activities" shall be partaken. Bulk and Skull agree and promise to be on their best behavior and Bulk will wear a tuxedo.....or at least part of one. Hailey agrees in a bored tone and walks off staring at her smartphone. The two friends fistbump and celebrate the fact they have dates for the homecoming. At the locker room, Kimberly congratulates "Matt" for winning the big game. "Matt" feels exhilarated (as he never played football before), but when Kimberly tries to kiss him, he gets called away by Rita and has to excuse himself to the showers. Billy shows up and Kimberly asks where he was as he missed the big game. Billy apologizes as he has been doing some thinking and delivers some shocking news. He thinks it is in the best interests of himself and the team if he resigns being the Blue Ranger...and gives his powers to Matt! ''To Be Continued....'' Covers GGPR 6.jpg|Main Cover Dan Mora boom-bright-bulk.jpg|Bright variant Miguel Mercado boom-locker-bulk.jpg|Locker variant Michelle Wong boom-homage-goldar.jpg|Homage variant Natacha Bustos boom-paperdoll-bulk.jpg|Paper doll variant Audrey Mok Errors *''to be added'' Notes *'''Movie Variant Cover Reference: **In a rare instance, the main cover itself is also a movie homage cover, as it references the poster of the 1987 comedy film . *The comic reveals that there is a drive-in theater called Dave's Drive-In in Angel Grove, which makes sense given the state of California has 19 drive-in movie theaters still operating across the state (Making Dave's the fictitious 20th drive-in). California is ranked 4th in the states with the most drive-ins still operating in the USA. *Billy finally has his fateful meeting with Promethea and he is given the offer he later turned down. It is revealed that Billy might have given up on his dreams because he was afraid and uncertain of himself. *When Bulk is giving away his Power Rangers T-shirts, Skull mentions they are a violation of copyright. This means in this comic book world of Power Rangers, companies have exploited the fame of the 5 superhero teens by shilling merchandise to the public. Issue 3 previously mentioned that there were already people cashing in on the image of the Power Rangers with a person on social media posing as the Yellow Ranger to crowdfund a date for $2,000. *Regda II and Tarmac III, which were mentioned by the Infiltrator Putty in its female form as part of Rita's conquest in Issue 3, are very briefly seen in this issue. Category:Go Go Power Rangers (Boom! Studios)